


某日的仙女棒

by farria



Category: Fate/EXTRA
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 06:00:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23410078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farria/pseuds/farria
Summary: 短打。
Relationships: Archer (Fate/EXTRA)/Kishinami Hakuno
Kudos: 1





	某日的仙女棒

她手里仙女棒小小的火花照亮了一小片黑夜。

“Archer生活的时代，有烟花吗？”

在静谧的黑夜里，她低声向他发问的声音格外清晰。

“……还是有的。”他沉默了一会回答。烟花存在的时代范围应该还挺广的吧，他想。

“嗯，那也有夏日祭之类的？”

“……有。你不是说自己没有记忆么，怎么会知道这些乱七八糟的知识。”

“书上看的。”她依然盯着烟花，小小的笑了笑。“那也会在夏日祭的最后一天，和女朋友一起去夏日祭看烟花吗？”

“你怎么又扯到恋爱故事上。”他皱着眉想教训教训她，可是她微笑又带着点捉弄的侧脸让他一时什么说教都想不出。他最后只好叹了一口气，老实回答说：“那可能要让你失望了，没有过。”当时没有这种享乐的心思。

“是吗，真遗憾。我还想听听夏日祭里的故事。”

在那一瞬间，他突然明白了她表情的含义，那里面的感情大概不是捉弄，而是小孩子般对夏日祭的向往。他想起来他小的时候好像曾和自己的父亲去过，虽然大部分都已经记不清了，但他对夏日祭好歹也有最基本的知识，把这两者融合一下总能说出点什么吧——他开始有点后悔。

可是他看到白野半蹲着的身姿，暗色的校服和披散的长发让她像是要融入浓浓的夜色，他突然又一句话也说不出了。

她褐色的眼睛里映出火花明亮的颜色。托这暖色的福，她的表情显现出他从没见过的柔和。

她看得很专注，盯着一点点烧短的仙女棒。

直到仙女棒在她手中燃尽，完全被黑暗包裹的她依然蹲在原地，看着曾经有烟花绽开的位置，像是在沉思，又像在透过那里看着无尽的远方。

良久，他开口打破这份沉寂。

“走吧，Master。”

“嗯。”她低低应了一声。

她起身，拍了拍裙子，虽然人造校园的中庭里其实没什么灰尘，但这习惯性动作大概也是构成她的元素之一吧。对于“空无一物”的她来说，这是证明她的存在的为数不多的东西之一。

她拍地很慢，很仔细，像是在确认自己的存在，又像是等待勇气重新回到她的身体里。

她最后看了一眼仙女棒烧尽后剩下的灰。

“嗯，我们走吧。Archer。”

fin.


End file.
